


Sympathy for the Rat

by RATZ



Series: Self-Indulgent Recipes (Rat Flavoured) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, One-Shot, Read It If you Need Cheese, Really this is Terribly Cheesy, The Kind of Fic you Write when You're Projecting, written accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RATZ/pseuds/RATZ
Summary: In which Mako pays Jamison a visit.





	Sympathy for the Rat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 'cause rat is currently me in life. But I have no Mako to check on my arse. 
> 
> I still don't know why I'm writing mundane shit about two Mad Max insp characters from a Blizzard game. I'm just projecting really hard and I have no one to stop me from writing this. I just like these kinds of aus even if its sugary to the point of diabetes

The sun’s hidden away by heavy clouds for over a week. It feels like there’s a vessel of darkness covering up the sky for miles, darker than the thick black curtains in his bedroom. It’s a gloomy day, just like the day before. September tends to be like this, but he usually doesn’t mind it. The rain is somehow soothing, so it’s the sight of it dribbling out on his window.

But the weather isn’t what’s bothering him. Sure, that could turn him into a grumpy sod, but Jamison wishes that was it. There’s no complexity in being unhappy about the shitty weather. If he could just skip what he’s going through, and settle to be discontent because the sky isn’t fucking blue; he’d be a lucky bastard.

  
He’d trade his remaining leg for that, oh indeed.

  
It’s not like he’s drowning in sorrow and currently caved in from the world, under three blankets and four pillows. No, Jamison is under four. No matter what will happen, this shall be his grave. He will die like the unlucky bastard he is, and his remains shall be his pet rats grand nutritious banquet.  
  
He could even imagine what’s on his tombstone. “ _Here lies Jamison Fawkes, spineless bastard and father of rodents._ ”  
  
“Jamie!”  
  
His mother's voice whiplashes him back to reality, and his eyes open to see nothing but the darkness of his blanket fortress. He wipes them anyway, as if he hasn’t used them for over a century.  
  
“Hnggh,” There's no use answering her from the soundproof nest he’s built. He instantly regrets peaking his hand out of the warm cocoon, hissing as the sharp cold invades his senses. It’s not like he hasn’t already accepted this is his final destination. Jamie likes it just fine.  
  
“Jamison _,_ ” His mother calls him again, her tone sharper this time. She doesn’t sound angry, but she is an impatient woman. No wonder he’s her son.  
  
If ignoring her is what she expected, she got it just right.  
  
“Jamison, darling, I know you’re still alive,” Her tone makes him want to snarl back something witty at her. She presses his buttons just like jigsaw plays with his victims. Wicked smart.  
  
“ _Wha’ is it!?_ ” Finally, Jamison yells in response, but his voice dies the moment his head is out in the cold. It’s bloody freezing, and his crazy mother insists in not turning the heater on in this igloo of a house because it is not “cold” enough. Not cold enough his arse.  
  
“Took ya long enough,” She bickers back, clearly amused. Jamison sighs loudly. “Ya know, its rude to let your poor boyfriend out here in the rain, waiting fa you.”  
  
_Oh._ That instantly makes his engines turn back on.  
  
“ _What?_ Ya left Mako in the cold, ya sick woman!?”  
  
Her nasal, ugly laugh (one of the many things he inherited from her) echoes from the ground floor as a response. That sound is enough for him to snap out of his hazy nap state.  
  
“Just let him come ‘ere already, I haven’t put on me leg,” Hopefully she gets the message — grabbing his crutches or putting his prosthetic leg on isn’t happening right now. Not in this cold, and not today at all. His stub will definitely not appreciate it.  
  
“Roight,” With that, her voice turns unintelligible, like she’s talking to someone next to her. His heart instantly swells at the thought of his boyfriend, and his gut drops because he’s been cooped up in his house for the whole day, without giving Mako any news on his behalf. It’s the ultimate shitty thing to do, because Mako worries. A lot. And he definitely doesn’t deserve Jamie pulling some bullshit like this again.  
  
In a matter of painfully long minutes, Mako’s knocking on his bedroom door. Jamie lets out a weak “Come in” and there he is; all in his tall, broad, fat glory. Mako is the most handsome boy he’s ever laid eyes on, and damn if Jamie doesn’t swoon all over again when he sees his boyfriend. He’s wearing a plain back hoodie, and his long hair is tucked inside a beanie. Jamie also notices a hint of worry in his dark, small eyes, twisting his ever present poker face into a light frown.  
  
In his hands there’s two steaming mugs; one is what Jamie’s mother bought for Mako so he could use it in their place (pink and with a pig print) and the other is Jamie’s own personal mug, worn from age and full of cartoon rats dancing around. The sight melts his heart like butter in a pan. Jamie always had a thing for domesticity.  
  
“‘Sup,” Mako’s deep voice is barely audible even when there’s only the faint sound of raindrops coming from the window. He instantly remembers what his mother once told him about his boyfriend: that Mako speaks mostly to himself. He doesn’t think it’s a flaw, though. People have to earn the right to listen to Mako.  
  
“Hey...” Now that his boyfriend is right in front of him, the bullshit he’s pulled earlier sticks out like a sore thumb. Mako’s worried. He shouldn’t be. He deserves the world, damnit.  
  
“Your mum uh, she,” Mako stumbles with his words, as if not knowing where to begin, “Here,” He approaches Jamie and hands him the rat mug. The smell is sweet, and when he peeks to see what’s inside, the corner of his lips twitch.  
  
“She made hot chocolate,” Jamie answers for him. Mako nods in silence.  
  
He brings the mug closer to his mouth, and it warms his fingers and face. Mako follows and does the same, but his eyes stay on Jamie. It’s a free ticket for the butterfly parade down his stomach. Both teens stay put for a moment, until his boyfriend speaks up again, his voice fuelling the fluttering insects in his belly.  
  
“I, uh,” The bigger boy pauses, articulating his thoughts, “Wanted to see if you’re fine. ‘Been worried.”  
  
“You texted me and I didn’t answer you so ya thought, hey, Jamie’s up to no good again, gotta check on his arse to see if he’s not dead in a ditch or something,” Jamie automatically expands Mako’s words, inserting his own to his rambling. It’s what he does to translate their dialogue — mostly for his own sake.  
  
“So you came here and ya ain’t surprised me mum’s told ya I’m actually procrastinating under blankets because I fail as a human being once or twice a month,” He adds, his gaze now fixed on the steaming chocolate in his cup. “Not to mention I worry you constantly cause I keep fucking up and we have talked about this but I still haven’t learned shit, and I repeat my bullshit ova’ and ova’ again ‘cause I have the brains of a radioactive animal from Chernobyl,” Jamie concludes with a snarl, and the guilt eats him alive in no time. He knows he can do better than shutting off and keeping his boyfriend worried sick because he chooses to ignore life outside his bedroom. Mako’s gaze on him softens, and when Jamie drags his eyes to dark brown ones, he sees only sympathy and understanding.  
  
Fuck, he doesn’t deserve this man.  
  
“‘S true, I worry,” Mako speaks up slowly but firmly, “But don’t think I’m gonna be mad at ya ‘cause you’re having a bad day. ‘S okay,” His voice so soothing it could be made out of silk. Jamie knows he’s swooning quite blatantly at the older boy.  
  
“And just seeing you is enough fa me to be okay too,” Mako adds with a hum. That’s enough for Jamie to let out a whine.  
  
“God, you’re so sweet, holy fucking shit,” Jamie wheezes out, and like a breaking dam, the emotions flow right out. “I don’t fucking deserve ya, mate. You’re gonna give me diabetes ‘cause you just can’t come ta me and tell me stuff like that without me turning into jelly, ya can’t!”  
  
In response, his boyfriend laughs, and the sound of it is almost hypnotic.  
  
“Ya know I have a sweet tooth,” he mutters out with that gorgeous smile shining in that gorgeous face. Mako’s gonna kill him someday, out of raw, uncontainable love.  
  
“Come ‘ere, ya big lug!” Jamie sniffs and buries his head in a warm neck when Mako is close enough to the bed. He feels a big meaty hand pat his hair, stroking it ‘til it descends to his upper back, pushing lightly to the body Jamie’s glued to.  
  
“Wait, lemme put these cups somewhere they won’t spill,” Mako’s voice is barely audible, even whispering this close to his ear. Jamie let’s his boyfriend take his mug away, and watches as he places them carefully on the nightstand. Then he’s welcomed back to the heat of Mako’s neck, and the loving arms enveloping him whole.  
  
“God, I’m gonna melt in your arms, Makkers. Ya will have to date a pile of mush fa now on,” Jamie murmurs under the thick neck, and he lets his own skinny hands seek their way to Mako’s broad back. The sound of his boyfriends quiet laugh feels like a rumbling motor.  
  
“‘S alright ta me,” Mako pulls his head so he can meet Jamie’s, and they both take a moment to stare at each other like two love struck fools. It’s unfair how handsome Mako is this close to his face. It makes the time bomb of a heart inside Jamie tick even loudly.  
  
“Did ya really walk all the way from school in this downpour only ta see me ugly mug?” Jamie nags him just a bit, only to see Mako’s smile widen even more.  
  
“It’s always a pleasure seeing ya rat face up close,” The other boy answers back, and this time, it’s Jamie turns to laugh.  
  
“Sod off, ya cheeky cunt, you love my rodent appeal,” Jamie chuckles, “It’s quite the charming attribute.”  
  
For his response, Mako steals a kiss from Jamie, and more chuckles turn into more kisses. It takes no time for one of them to be a long, languid kiss, with their tongues dancing and their breaths stolen and hot at each other’s lips. Jamie let’s his faintly shaking fingers travel to Mako’s freshly shaven cheek, tracing the strong jaw with his thumb until Mako does the same to his own.  
  
“‘M glad ya decided to come see my rat arse, then,” The younger teen mutters along with a quiet sigh, “Me meds decided that they wouldn’t kick in today. Turns out my brain wanted to have an episode just ‘round the morning, but mum handled it and gave me the strong tablets. Slept it off, caved myself in, forgot about the outside world. But you’re here, and you don’t think I suck.”  
  
“Ain’t your fault, Jamie,” Mako mutters back to him, “I was just worried something like that happened. You don’t need to explain yourself.”  
  
“But I _want_ to, ya bloody oath,” The teen whines, “I’m ya boyfriend and ya gotta know my shit!”  
  
“‘M glad you’re telling me ‘bout ya shit, then,” Mako pats Jamie’s cheek, making the other whine again.  
  
“Why ya gotta be so fucking nice ta me, Mako? I can’t handle it, you’re turning me into a soft, pinning bitch! Fa fucks sake!”  
  
“I aim ta please,” His boyfriend shrugs, earning a nab on his gut.  
  
“Right you are, ya absolute madman. Let’s drink our chocolate delicacy before you conquer all the sugar fa yourself,” With the two boys laughing, both proceed to fetch their still steaming mugs, and Mako settles to sit beside him. His bed is a mess, and so is his room — it’s been a while since Jamie picked up the dirty laundry from the place, and his natural quirk _is_ accumulating trash, anyways.

  
But he likes it the way it is: cosy, with lots of dramatic colours, and the walls painted black. His own little rat nest.  
  
Mako takes a sip of his chocolate first, and Jamie follows after. It’s just the right amount of sweet, and it warms his belly on the way down.  
  
“I always liked your mum’s hot chocolate. ‘S fucking good,” His boyfriend hums with a smile, closing his eyes as if he’s appreciating the flavour more closely. Jamie nods along.  
  
“She may suck at cooking but she’s aces with comfort food,” He shrugs, “I’m sure you can beat her if ya make one yourself.”  
  
Mako lets out a snort. “Just because I know how ta cook doesn’t mean I’m gonna challenge ya mum. And her cooking's not bad — I know someone _way_ worse.”  
  
“And who’s that?” Jamie asks.  
  
“You.”  
  
The bigger boy erupts laughing when his boyfriend gasps dramatically.  
  
“Ya fucking tosser, I knew you’d say that!” Jamie feigns being horrified, as if Mako offended his ancestors and spat on their graves. The other keeps laughing, clearly smitten.  
  
“‘S true, though,” Mako wipes his eyes, “Just mentioning.”  
  
“Well, _ha ha_ ,” With a pout, Jamie takes a sip of his drink. “When I poison you ya gonna know exactly why.”  
  
“I’ll die happy,” His boyfriend chuckles.  
  
Both teens let out a last, breathless laugh, turning back to their drinks with big smiles spread across their faces. A few silent seconds pass by, with the rain starting to sound heavier from the window. Jamie hums under his drink, deciding to kill the silence by pressing his body closer to Mako’s.  
  
“Did anything worth mentioning happened today during class?” The younger boy decides to start from there. It’s always disappointing when something crazy happens at school and he’s not there to witness it. Anything unusual is already a blast when it comes to high school.  
  
“Nothing big. Ya didn’t miss a false fire evac again,” Mako says with a smirk.  
  
“At last! I hate ta miss the thrill. It’s like when I’m away, things actually happen — I’m glad this isn’t the case today,” Jamie puffs his chest in approval, taking a sip of his chocolate in reward.  
  
“Ya also missed sum’ boring classes, and, uh, Lúcio doing a backflip at the end of lunch,” Mako adds, humming, “...School’s kinda boring without ya. And rather quiet, too.”  
  
“ _Aww_ , thought ya didn’t like talkers,” His boyfriend’s cheeks turn red almost instantly, making Jamie let out a stream of giggles.  
  
“You’re the only one I tolerate,” Mako let’s a smile win his need to frown. It just makes the younger boy’s giggles louder.  
  
“I love ya too, bastard,” Jamie coos to his partner. Mako lets out a chuckle as a response. The giggle fest continues until both teens hear a knock from the door, followed by it opening and revealing Jamison’s mum at the entrance. She looks amused, always with a permanent twinkle in her eye.  
  
“Hello boys,” She greets them with a wink, and Mako instantly corrects his posture.  
  
“Hello, Ms. Fawkes,” The bigger boy promptly answers.  
  
“Heya mum,” Jamie says, holding a giggle in.   
  
Even after a year dating, Mako still behaves like he’s being interrogated by his mum — much to her endless amusement. She has already insisted he’s very much welcome in their house and doesn’t need to call her Ms. Fawkes, and that all the formality isn’t necessary. She isn’t all that bullshit. But Mako’s politeness is so integrated within him he might as well have an asthma attack if he’s not the most respectful towards her.  
  
“Enjoying the drinks?” Ms. Fawkes asks. Jamie nods excitedly.  
  
“Too roight!”  
  
“Yes, thank you again for making them, ma’am,” Mako’s voice is unsteady, but he answers nonetheless. Her eyes go from her son to the bigger boy, and she smiles.  
  
“Always a gentleman, hm? Ya make this old lady here feel appreciated,” Her eyes travel back to Jamie, “Take notes, darling.”  
  
“C’mon, mum, now you’re just fucking with me,” Jamie rolls his eyes at his mother. She lets out a laugh.  
  
“Just teasin’, Just teasin’!” His mother holds her hands up. “Now, aren’t you both hungry? I can get us chinese.”  
  
Of course she knows Mako loves chinese. Ordering food while Mako’s home is always a challenge she gladly takes on — Mako stubbornly tends to refuse any offerings of food, believing he might overeat. It’s tough to handle the bullshit even back at school, but the scars left behind haunt Mako back and forth. It causes Jamie’s heart to ache for him. As much as they think mean comments don’t get to them, it’s just part of being a teenager to feel crappy about yourself.  
  
“I, uh, thank you very much,” Mako stammers, “But I can’t. There’s food at home for me, for uh, for lunch. No need ta worry about me.”  
  
“Oh, Mako, you won’t be trouble, ya never are,” Ms. Fawkes insists, “You don’t have ta excuse yourself just because I’m offering you lunch. It’s ok, sweetheart.”  
  
For a brief second, Mako looks completely lost. Jamie extends his hand to Mako’s chubby one, and squeezes.  
  
“It’s ok, Mako. Seriously,” Jamie reassures the bigger boy, stroking his fingers with his own. Mako’s Adam apple bobs, and quite slowly, Jamie feels his fingers being stroked back.  
  
“Uh,” His boyfriend clears his throat, “Are you sure I won’t be a bother? I mean, I, uh...”  
  
“You can order anything you want, sweetie. I promise you it won’t be a bother,” She gently tells Mako. His boyfriend’s breath hitches.  
  
“I... Well,” Mako’s eyes turn to Jamie’s. “I guess I can stay. Thank you very much, Ms. Fawkes.”  
  
“You’re welcome, darling,” Ms. Fawkes smiles, pressing her hands together. “Now, I’ll get me some noodles and spring rolls. What’s your orders, boys?”  
  
“I’ll go with noodles too, extra spicy fa me,” Jamie perks up, “And dumplings! Can’t forget the dumplings!”  
  
“Right-o, spicy noodles for Jamie and dumplings,” She turns her head to Mako, who’s been watching the two silently. “No meat in your dumplings, hm?”  
  
“Yes ma’am,” The older boy give her a shy nod. Ms. Fawkes winks, smiling at him.  
  
“You want some noodles too, darling?”  
  
Mako nods again, blushing. Jamie gives his boyfriend’s hand a pat.  
  
“Order him some spring rolls too, mum. He loves ‘em!” He remembers to mention, causing Mako’s face to turn a shade darker.  
  
“Y-you don’t need—“ His boyfriend is shushed away almost instantly by his mum.  
  
“Right on,” She gives her son a thumbs up, to Mako’s horror.  
  
“And order lots of sweet 'n sour sauce, pretty please?” He bats his eyelashes at his mother.  
  
“Enough fa you ta swim in it, roight,” Ms. Fawkes hums, smirking. “Okay, I’ll be downstairs, food’s probably gonna arrive in a hour, based on the weather — but ya two won’t starve on my watch,” With that, she backs away from the doorway.  
  
“Thanks for not letting us starve, mum,” Jamie says, earning a laugh from his mother.  
  
“Thank you, Ms. Fawkes,” Mako chides along.  
  
“You’re very welcome,” She says with a final chuckle, closing the door and leaving both boys alone for themselves. Mako seems to let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and Jamie finishes off his drink with three huge gulps. With the mugs set back on the nightstand, they finally stare at each other, and giggles fill the room once more.  
  
“The day you stop fearing she’s gonna bite ya head off, you’re gonna see pigs fly,” Jamie’s snarky remark is interrupted by a finger up his rib, making him laugh even harder. “ _Ow!_ ”  
  
“Sod off,” His boyfriend keeps laughing, and lands another finger on Jamie’s ticklish side. What could be considered a shrill of a banshee is whatever sound comes from Jamie as a response.  
  
“Stop,” He wheezes out between laughs, only causing Mako to increase the speed of his jabbing fingers. “Fuck! You’re gonna make me piss myself here!”  
  
“Piss your pants,” Mako taunts, using both hands to tickle his boyfriend. Jamie’s poor balance eventually gives in and the teen finds himself curling back to the bed, trying to avoid sneaky fingers. Mako also pushes his body to the mattress, trying to cage Jamie under him. Jabbing fingers soon become stroking hands, and the giggles are shut off by touching mouths. Their tongues swirl and their lips are softly bitten, becoming more intense in each dive Mako takes, and Jamie receives the kisses with open arms, tangling his hands in Mako’s hair and neck. It takes their breath away, quite literally, and Mako is the first one to reach out for air, while Jamie admires his boyfriend’s flushed face.  
  
“This positions nice,” The teen raises a suggestive eyebrow, and Mako huffs a laugh. He’s backing away before Jamie can even comment on anything else, leaving him to whine softly.  
  
“Hey, we done already?” Jamie pouts.  
  
“‘Don’t wanna let ya mum catch us like this,” Mako points out. Oh, of course. Mako would rather die a gruesome death than getting busted fondling Ms. Fawkes dearest son. Even though she already told him she wouldn’t expect anything else from the two. Hormones and all.  
  
“Ya do have a point,” The younger boy hums in agreement, although he keeps the pout on his face. “But _damn_ , ya got me hot and bothered over here!”  
  
“Ya also got me like that too, but I’m not complaining ‘bout it,” Mako’s face is still flushed, and it’s evident Jamie made an incredible mark. His boyfriend always looks like he got out of a sauna when they get frisky.  
  
“ _Mako_ ,” Jamie makes sure to drag his boyfriend’s name, “If we don’t make out then wha’ are we gonna do while waiting fa the food? I can’t get out of bed.”  
  
“You’re not putting on your leg today, are ya?” Mako already knows the answer, of course.  
  
“It’s too cold, I woke up like utter shit and I enjoy my bed, thanks,” The blond shrugs. Mako raises an eyebrow.  
  
“If you’re expecting me ta carry you downstairs fa food, this ain’t your lucky day.”  
  
Jamie gasps, clutching his chest. “Mako! Ya won’t carry ya poor boyfriend so he won’t starve ta death? How cruel!”  
  
“What if I lunge ya off the stairs? Same result,” Mako grins, making Jamie let out another baffled gasp.  
  
“Well, ‘always enjoyed a wild ride meself, now that I think about it,” It’s his boyfriend’s turn to let out a wheezing laugh.  
  
“What? I’m a risk taker.”  
  
“Just how I like it,” Mako hums with a grin.  
  
“Oh, now you resort to flirting?” Jamie presses on, leaning closer to his boyfriend. Mako’s grin widens.  
  
“Maybe so,” The bigger boy says, but his mouth closes shut when something seems to interrupt him.  
  
“Wha’?” Jamie checks his boyfriend’s confused frown twitch. “Something wrong?”  
  
In response, Mako sticks his hand down the blanket he’s on, returning with something squirming in his fist. Jamie’s breath hitches to a laugh, and Mako soon follows with his own rumbling chuckle.  
  
“Well, hello there!” Jamie coos at Mako’s hand. “Jesus, how did you get out of your cage, Gordon? C’mere!”  
  
The squirming rat warms instantly to the familiar hand of her owner, much happier to stay there than in Mako’s fist. Jamie let’s Gordon run up his shoulder, making kissing noises at the small, curious rodent.  
  
“Did ya feed them today?” Mako finds himself asking. The way Jamie instantly looks offended beyond reason is enough for an answer.  
  
“They’re my _children_ , of course I did!” He tugs Gordon close to his chest. “As if I’d starve my dearest babies!”  
  
“Just askin’! I know you’re a good dad,” Mako instantly apologises, but his smile doesn’t falter. Jamie’s title as the rat god isn’t to be questioned.  
  
“Roight I am, innit, Gordy?” Jamie baby talks the chubby, cream coloured rat. “Even when you gnaw the shit out of me headphones, I still love ya.”  
  
“What about the others?” Mako looks around the room for the rat cage, finding it as messy as the whole ordeal. It’s a miracle Gordon could find her way to Jamie’s bed unscathed. But Gordy’s his baby — she’s got the mind of a scavver and the fine taste for mayhem, and Jamie is a proud parent.  
  
“Probably asleep, Gordy and Dynamite Tom don’t usually sleep right now,” Jamie hums in thought, “Though it isn’t rare to find Cherry-Bomb in my drawer. She likes ta nest in there.”  
  
“This is why ya jacket pockets are always full of rat shit, isn’t it?” Jamie takes no offence at Mako’s unique observation.  
  
“It’s a sign she likes me smell, and pockets are made for rats ta sleep in, anyways!”  
  
“Never doubt the rat god,” Mako says smugly.  
  
“ _I’m the giant rat that makes all of the rules_ ,” Jamie adds with a cheeky grin, getting a chuckle out of Mako.  
  
“‘Knew you’d say that,” His boyfriend teases him with a gentle nudge. As if sensing the humorous moment, Gordon’s little head peaks out from her owner’s shirt, greeting Mako with the smallest of sneezes followed by a squeak.  
  
“Uh? Ya wanna climb Mako, Gordy?” Jamie tuts, scratching Gordon’s head. “Hell, who doesn’t — It’s a constant mood, ya know.”  
  
“Ya horny bastard,” The bigger boy huffs a laugh.  
  
“Here, you can have my boyfriend,” Before Mako could show any reaction, Jamie puts Gordon on the boy’s sturdy shoulder. The rodent seems content with the new gained height, sniffing her way around while Mako gawks at a giggling Jamie.  
  
“She loves ya just like I do,” the younger teen muses, watching Mako’s lips twitch to a smile.  
  
“Well damn, I’ve got two rats infatuated by me now.”  
  
“You’re quite a charmer,” Jamie says with a grin, “A rat charmer.”  
  
Mako snorts at his new title. “Can’t say it isn’t true, oh...” His boyfriend’s eyes widen, and his body goes stiff, “Jamie, she’s climbing my hair.”  
  
“She loves ya hair!” Jamie answers, proud smile and all.  
  
“I know, but it —“ Mako’s suppressed laugh sounds more like he’s constipated, in Jamie’s humble opinion. It’s quite adorable, especially when his eyes widen even more and dart around frantically. “It’s... Tickling. Jamie, she’s tickling the shit out of me.”  
  
“It’s love.”  
  
“Shit, it’s...” The bigger boy ends up giving in to a rumbling, high pitched giggle. “ _Fucking hell!_ ”  
  
Gordon’s head pops out of Mako’s dark hair like she knows she’s causing some ruckus. Jamie giggles at the scene unfolding in front of him, and then finally helps Mako untangle the rat from his locks. The animal seems unfazed, and pit pats her way back to Jamie’s shoulder when Mako is finally rodent free. The bigger boy lets out a relieved sigh, followed by a chuckle.  
  
“I don’t know how ya handle rats running on you. It's the literal tickle hell.”  
  
“Ya get used ta it,” Jamie says while patting Gordon’s head with his finger, “You’re a ticklish guy only when it comes to rats, uh.”  
  
“I need to have weaknesses,” Mako shrugs, “Never knew I’d have a rat weakness, though.”  
  
Jamie’s response is a giggle. “Mate, you’re hopelessly romantic today!”  
  
“...I’m just taking care of ya,” His boyfriend’s words are followed by a light squeeze on his shoulder, making Jamie’s breath hitch. “It’s the least I can do. Ya weren’t feeling alright today so I’m here... Ain’t backing away.”  
  
“Oh _..._ ” The smaller boy presses his own hand to Mako’s, his mind racing with the sudden mood change, “Mako... You lovable, amazing cunt. I’m almost hiring ya as my personal bodyguard cause you’re this fucking caring.”  
  
“I already am in some way,” Mako hums, moving his hand to Jamie’s soft, freckled cheek. “Just wait ‘til we go world heisting. We’re gonna wreck some shit up.”  
  
“Feisty! We need a bike too, and spikes decorating our shit — Two loonies covered in soot ‘cross the Outback,” The teen lets out a high pitched, bubbly laugh. “Junkrat And Roadhog, anarchists and producers of mayhem! Boyfriend’s on a roll!”  
  
“Ya really gonna use the code names?” Mako doesn’t sound opposed to the idea, but he seems amused.  
  
“We made them fa a reason, we can’t let them go to waste!” Jamie explains with a huge grin across his face.  
  
“If that’s so, I wanna have a pig shaped gas mask. And a big fucking shotgun,” His boyfriend wonders, patting his chin with a finger, “Yeah, that’d be so badass.”  
  
“Roight it is,” Jamie cackles, and both teens take a moment to laugh off the mood.  
  
“... Man, ya know what?” Jamie’s the first to break the small silent moment, making Mako look up to his eyes.  
  
“Wha’?”  
  
“Ya just made my day,” Taking Mako’s hands with his own, Jamie smiles.  
  
“Sometimes I get worried ‘bout stupid things, that I’m just a fuck up and ya just — ya just win me over again. Talking about pig masks and visiting me ‘cause I holed myself in. Staying here in my bedroom with me even if it stinks of rat piss. It just makes me realise I’m damn lucky to have a best friend that is my boyfriend.”  
  
“Fuck, Jamie...” Mako is rendered speechless, but his smile is still warm, and it makes Jamie heart skip a beat. “And _you_ said I was the romantic one.”  
  
“Piss off, I’m just emotional!” The younger boy fakes a big, dramatic sniff. “And I’m just thanking ya fa enduring my shitty behaviour!”  
  
“If that’s so, I gotta thank ya too fa handling me,” Mako takes Jamie’s hands to his own. “So... Thanks, Jamie, for being my crazy, rat smelling boyfriend.”  
  
“ _Ugh!_ Ya sappy motherfucker — C’mere!”  
  
Is it to say, the day might look like shit, the sky’s grey and it’s cold as a witches tit out there, but eating chinese with his boyfriend and his mum can make any day better. He’s not this sorry bastard as he thought he was, not at all.  
  
Maybe only _just_ a little bit. Enough for him to share the title with Mako.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'm making this a series in which I write really self indulgent (and terribly out of canon) fics about these two.


End file.
